5 times Castiel Novak didn't have a clue and 1 where he finally got it
by MQDK
Summary: 5 times Castiel Novak didn't have a clue and 1 where he finally got it. Sort of. As the title says. Just short silly things, the chapters getting longer and longer. Un-betaed, sorry.
1. First time Castiel didn't have a clue

_A/N:_

_this is what happens when I'm bored in class._

"Hey goodlookin'!" Dean Winchesters voice, smooth as silk, hit Castiels ears.

Castiel looked out of the corners of his eyes, who was beside him? Who was the lucky guy to have attracted the attention of Dean Winchester?

Castiel noticed none in the immediate vicinity, until he saw Balthazar Larson standing across the hall.

Of cause.

Castiel walked past Dean without as much as a sideway glance.


	2. Second time Castiel didn't have a clue

Castiel Novak sat beside his friend, Alfie and across from Megan, whom Castiel suspected had a crush on Alfie. She was alway around them and Castiel couldn't' fathom why else she would stick around them. It's not like she had anything in common with them...

Alfie talked a hundred miles pr hour while shoveling vegetarian lasagna down his throat, without as much as a break to breath in between. Apparently, Alfie had reached a new level in some computer game of sorts. Castiel didn't really care, he just enjoyed not sharing his meal with the debate team again.

He looked from his soggy Sloppy Joe, around the filled cafeteria. It was packed with hungry, noisy 17-19 year old students, none of them wanting to sit outside in the pouring rain.

Suddenly, he caught a pair of very green eyes, zooming in on his. Dean Winchester locked eyes with his and smiled a charming smile.

Castiel broke eye contact and looked around himself, trying to figure out whom else Dean could had been smiling at.

It could had been anybody.

As Castiel looked back, the captain of the soccer team was smacking somebody over the head with a laugh. Castiels attention went back from Dean Winchester to his now even more Sloppy Joe.

Alfie still talked and Megan drank her milk right from the carton.


	3. 3rd time Castiel just didn't have a clue

Castiel didn't understand soccer. He didn't care much about sport beside his own martial arts class.  
So, how Meg and Alfie had convinsed him that, this was a great way to spend their Friday afternoon, watching the school team pratice, was beyond him.

Meg passed over a Snickers from her jacket pocket and he accepted it with a small smile. He did have a soft spot for that chocolate bar and Meg knew it.

As he sat and stared, but not really seing anything, Dean Winchester sent a soccerball flying, landing right on the seat in front of Castiel. Meg swore as she dropped her Twix and Alfie shrieked like a girl as he almost dropped his phone. Castiel snapped out of his spacing out and looked from the ball now infront of him, to Dean Winchester down at the green grass, 10 yards or so infront of him.  
-"Hey Cass! Throw the ball back, will ya?" He smiled a big, shiny smile, but Castiel was stunned and didn't react.  
Meg did. She threw the ball back on to the field.  
-"Try to be a little less obvius with your balls, Winchester, you asshole!" she yelled with a sneer.  
Dean just smiled and blew her a kiss. She responded with flipping him the finger.  
He then jogged back to the team on the field, kicking the ball infront of him.

Castiels eyes were on him the whole time.

Dean looked back to the bleachers, then pulled his shirt of and with an amazing speed, he ran towards the ball, shirt thrown to the side, momentarily forgotten.


	4. 4th time Castiel just didn't have a clue

_A/N: Reviews are love!_

_Still not beta'ed, sorry. love to those WHO follows this, and to those WHO have favorited this fic. Shucks, you Guys. I ADORE you, you know? :)_

_this chapter is a bit longer, and i somehow kinde, accidentially, wrote a bit more background for Castiel then i wanted to, but...here ya go. Let me know what you think!_

_On with it!_

Castiel walked back from school, towards his home, with his brother, Gabriel, at his side.

Gabriel had finished college last year and was now working as a janitor at the school, insisting to pay for his own further studies. Medical school wasn't cheap but Gabriel had refused to accept his father's offer to pay for it all. Money had never been a problem in the Shurley/Novak household. Their mother was a successful heart surgeon and their father a bestseller author. Money had never been a problem for Chuck Shurley aka Carver Edlund. Not now, and especially not when there weren't any money to spend. Back when Castiel had been a little boy, he remembered the arguments drifting up the stairs from the kitchen into his room. They had always been about money and his father's drinking and his mothers work habits. Eve Novak was a workaholic, now and then, and Castiel hardly remember his mother being home when he grew up. All his big childhood memories had been with his father. His mother was someone who came by now and then with presents. His father, whom had always had difficulties telling fiction from reality, got more and more distant when he wrote, especially when he started writing the Supernatural books. He often walked around in his own world, fearing ghost, and demons and angels. Often, Castiel had had to rely on his older siblings, Gabriel, Luke and Michael. Michael and Luke were twins, really two peas in a pod and had enough in them self. Gabriel, whom wasn't more than 3 years older than Castiel, had been the one to always be there for Castiel. He remembered one or two times when either Michael or Luke had come to him during the late night arguments down stairs, dragging him into their bigger room, where Gabriel and Anna already were tucked in to their bed. Despite the arguments from down stairs, that had been one of Castiels best memories from his childhood. The sheer love his two oldest brothers had shown the rest of them had been over whelming and Castiel remember starting to cry as both brothers started to sing for them. They had mistaken it for him being afraid for the arguments down stairs, and Luke whom was the most beautiful of the mall, had started making faces while Michael crept under the covers and rocked him in his arms, laughing at Lukes antics. Finally the rest of the children were laughing as well. They had laughed so hard at Luke pretending to be an angel, trying to fly around in the room, that they hadn't heard the argument down stairs, turning quiet, until both their parents stood in the door, smiling at their children. When Anna had spotted them, her laughter had abruptly stopped. Castiel had noticed next and soon, everybody was quiet. Even Luke, whom was so brave, stopped. Then he closed the door quietly at his parents. None of them had protested, probably understanding the message. After that, Luke had pushed his bed up to the side of the crowded bed of Michael, and they had all fallen asleep together. Castiel realized that, his childhood had probably not been like most of his fellow students.

He was pulled out of his musing by Gabriel, whom were eating a bag of chips and droning on and on about a weird stain he had discovered on the sofa in the faculty lounge. Letting his imagination run wild, Gabriel created a detailed setup for a porn movie. If Gabriel had ever taken to writing, he would no doubt had followed in his dads bestselling footsteps. Just, instead of writing about to brother's gankin' vampires for a living, he would probably write about two brothers banging vampires. Potato-potáto.

Suddenly, a big black car slowed down beside them on the road and Dean Winchesters voice drifts out of the open driver's window.

-"See you tomorrow, Cass."

Castiel looked up, and caught the green eyes of Dean Winchester, before he disappeared in to the passing car entirely. Dean was smiling a warm and pleasant smile that made Castiel stop in his tracks. Seconds later, all Castiel could see, was the wide rear end of the black muscle car.

-"Who the hell was that asshat?" Gabriel asked, but Castiel didn't answer.

He just wondered what was up with Dean Winchester.


	5. 5th time Castiel Novak didn

Once again, Chuck Shurley had forgotten to shop for dinner. How Castiel and his siblings had survived childhood without starving to death, was beyond Castiels imagination. He suspected they owed Naomi from down the street, a lot.

Their current eating situation was why Castiel was browsing through the isles of a nearby supermarket, still in his black slacks and white shirt. He was during the weekends, helping out at his fathers publishers office as a proof reader. That apparently required him to wear a suit, though Castiel didn't understand why as he was kept way down in the back of the office. He could literally feel everybody's eyes on him all the time, whenever he wore the suit and he therefore always wore the big brown trench coat his father had given to him when he got the job, because it " looked cool." Sometimes Castiel wondered just what he and his father had in common. He certainly didn't share his fathers taste in fashion, but he was grateful anyway: the cost gave him a sense of protection and he felt him self fade into the background, going unnoticed by most people.  
Soon, he found himself standing and staring down at a whole sleeve of frozen vegetables from all around the world, lost as he was, trying to figure out what to get for his family's dinner that same night. Anna had just told him to try and find something healthy this time. Apparently, she had gotten tired of Luke's specialty, his Lucifer Burgers were famous in the neighborhood and Castiel always wolfed down three or four, if he could get away with it. He usually could.

Movement at his side, made him look up and found a young, floppy haired teenager trying to reach the frozen Chop Suy in the middle of the freezer. Castiel smiled and reached over for the boy, getting him the Chinese vegetables.

-"Thank you, Sir." The boy said and looked at him with a shy smile.

As the kid skipped away, Castiel wondered when he had turned old enough to be called Sir. With the startling realization of him growing up, he also reached for the Chop Suy, determined not to feel old. He was only 20 years old, dammit!

As he reached the pasta and rice section, he saw the boy again, talking to a grown man in a leatherjacket. The boy looked like he was trying to explain something to the guy. Castiel saw when the boy admitted defeat and pulled a box of choco pops from the cart.  
As the boy passed by Castiel, Castiel could hear him mutter more to himself then anybody else Castiel suspected:

-" He can have his pie and sodas, but I can't have my cereals. It's so unfair!"

As the boy turned the corner, the murmur went out of Castiels earshot. He looked back at the man the boy had lost his argument to. He was leafing thought a magazine, then lost interest in it and put it back in the rack at his side. Of cause Castiel recognized the man in a second and quickly turned away.  
Why was Dean Winchester EVERYWHERE he went?!  
Luckily, Dean didn't see him and Castiel found a bag of rice in the canned food's section, somebody hadn't bothered to put it back in its right place. He quickly found the rest of the items he needed and went to the cash register without bumping into Dean Winchester and the kid. As Castiel bagged his things, he had almost forgotten about Dean and the kid, then he heard THAT voice again:

-"Hey Cass." Dean stod at the register, getting ready to pay, when Castiel looked up. He didn't know what to say, but was saved at the last moment:

-"Dean, we need another bag, I can't carry all this crap by myself." The unsteady voice of a teenager broke into the silence.

-"Watch your mouth, Sammy, and grow some muscles." Dean answered back and paired the cashier.

As a familiar sounding banter started up between Dean and "Sammy", Castiel quickly left the store.

Why did Dean Winchester know his name?


End file.
